Don't Make Me Leave
by Rori Potter
Summary: A tribute to a fallen innocent, Vincent Nigel-Murray. He was their watcher, their protecter even in death. One-shot.


A/N: Spoilers to Season 6 Episode 22 of Bones.

Don't Make Me Leave

Chapter 1

Watching Over You

_So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me_

Song: Someone's Watching Over Me

Singer/Band: Hilary Duff

_**Found myself today  
>Oh I found myself and ran away<br>Something pulled me back  
>The voice of reason I forgot I had<br>All I know is you're not here to say  
>What you always used to say<br>But it's written in the sky tonight**_

The first thing Vincent noticed when he woke up was that wherever he was at was blindingly white. He shifted around and attempted to sit up.

"I would suggest you remain where you lay," an angelic voice came from his right. "You will be transferred to your post in a minutes anyway so you might as well be comfortable."

"My post," Vincent questioned. He was confused. The last thing he remembered was begging to stay on Earth and Dr. Brennan and Booth were shifting in and out of his vision.

"Yes, your post," the angelic voice answered. "Because of the great you have done in your life you have been choose to have a post over those you knew and were close to in your life which includes the people you worked with."

"Really," Vincent exclaimed.

"Yes, really," the angelic voice bemusedly answered. "Good luck." A blindingly white light flashed over them and the next thing Vincent knew he was in a room with a surprisingly comfortable couch and a large TV positioned right in front of him. On a coffee table in front of him were his favorite foods and treats. Vincent flipped the TV on and he was surprised when instead of a normal TV show, it showed his friends. Dr. Brennan was telling Booth that he had blood on his hands. He watched as Booth blinked in confusion and then looked down to his hands to see that he literally still had blood on his hands. Vincent watched as his friends hunted down his killer.  
><em><em>

_**So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me**_

He was watching Dr. Brennan study the skull of the man that Broadsky had killed. Because she had been doing the same thing for over an hour Vincent studied the remote to see what buttons were on the remote. He noticed several buttons that were not usually on a remote and knew immediately how exactly he was going to protect the people who he had come to love as unrelated brothers and sisters.  
><em><em>

_**Seen that ray of light  
>And it's shining on my destiny<br>Shining all the time  
>And I wont be afraid<br>**__**To follow everywhere it's taking me  
>All I know is yesterday is gone<br>And right now I belong  
>To this moment to my dreams<strong>_

He knew that Cam inform would have to inform his mother and when she did, he knew that she would probably have to listen to his mother cry. Cam seemed to blame herself. He decided that when his killer was away in prison that he would find a way to help her out, maybe give her doctor a little push in the right direction.  
><em><em>

_**So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me**_

He could see the exhaustion and pain in the their eyes as he watched them head to their home, well except Hodgins, Angela, Dr. Brennan. Hodgins and Angela stayed at the lab while Dr. Brennan went with Booth to his home. He watched as all of them attempted to sleep or pushed themselves to find something to help put away and find Broadsky. He gave himself a small smile when he watched Dr. Brennan entered Booth's room.  
><em><em>

_**It doesn't matter what people say  
>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<br>Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
>And it only matters how true you are<br>Be true to yourself and follow your heart**_

He could see that they had found out how to get to Broadsky. He watched an excited Hodgins rush in to tell Dr. Brennan what he had found. He giggle slightly when he watched Angela's ushered him out so that she could find out what happened with Dr. Brennan the night before. He watched with a grin as Hodgins rushed to tell Cam what he found out and the began to flip out before Cam sent him off to report to Booth.  
><em><em>

_**So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even when it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That someone's watching over  
>Someone's watching over<br>Someone's watching over me**_

He could feel himself shaking as he watched Booth chased down Broadsky. Panicking slightly he used his remote a few times so that Broadsky would miss Booth or overlook him completely. He breathed a sigh of relief when Booth shot Broadsky and he went down. He could tell that when Brennan received the call that Broadsky had been taken down by Booth and that Booth was fine that she was relieved.  
><em><em>

_**Someone's watching over me**_

He could barely contain his sobbing as he realized that Dr. Brennan knew his favorite song. He listened and watched as they said goodbye to his body while singing his favorite song. He knew that he would watch over them until it was time for them to leave the Earth.


End file.
